heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Stadtgeschichte von Mannheim
u a * Akustische Stolpersteine Mannheim, Sendereihe des SWR ** in Mannheim, Sendereihe des [[SWR] ** /id=12117600/did=13806188/nid=12117600/tuzfw8/index.html Hier stehen alle gesendeten Hörstolpersteine aus Mannheim] **Auch Listen anderer Akustischer Stolpersteine nach Orten oder Namen-ABC in BaWü * Liselotte von der Pfalz erinnerte sich in ihren Briefen vom französischen Hof in die Heimat u.a. an ** Stadtdirektor Clignet ** Jacob van Deyl, ** einen einfachen Messerschmied, ** den blinden französischen Pfarrer Jacques Couet du Vivier ** die "Polnisch, so die Socinianer hießen" ** Juden von Avignon (in MA) ** weiter nach Wikipedia - Geschichte_Mannheims Als ehemalige Residenzstadt der historischen Kurpfalz bildet Mannheim bis heute das wirtschaftliche und kulturelle Zentrum der Region. An seine kulturelle Blütezeit im 18. Jahrhundert konnte es zwar nicht wieder anknüpfen, hat sich aber in seiner wechselvollen Geschichte immerhin auch um die Erfindung des Zweirads, Automobils und der Landmaschinen verdient gemacht. Die Anfänge Ein 1929 im Stadtteil Seckenheim ergrabener, vom Jahr 74 n. Chr. bis ins frühe 2. Jahrhundert betriebener Ziegelofen belegt eine Besiedlung in frühgeschichtlicher Zeit.Ulrich Brandl, Emmi Federhofer: Ton + Technik. Römische Ziegel. Theiss, Stuttgart 2010, ISBN 978-3-8062-2403-0 (Schriften des Limesmuseums Aalen. Nr. 61) Das Dorf Mannenheim (Heim des Manno) wurde am 11. März 766 erstmals im Lorscher Codex urkundlich erwähnt.Chronik der Stadt Mannheim (Suchbegriff Datum, genau 766-03-11) Die Annahme, Mannenheim sei lange Jahre ein kleines unbedeutendes Fischerdorf gewesen, ist mittlerweile widerlegt. Durch zahlreiche Schenkungen innerhalb kurzer ZeitOrtsliste zum Lorscher Codex, Mannheim, Archivum Laureshamense – digital, Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg. erhielt das Kloster Lorsch 160,5 Tagewerke Acker, was der Fläche und dem Heuertrag eines mittelgroßen Königshofs entspricht.Mannheimer Morgen, 19. März 2016, Seite 21, „Doch kein armes Fischerdorf“, online auf www.morgenweb.de, abgerufen am 21. März 2016. 1284 fiel Mannheim an den Pfalzgrafen bei Rhein aus dem Hause Wittelsbach. Dagegen wird Neckarau bereits 368 geschichtskundig. Es befand sich der Burgus des Kastells Alta Ripa (Altrip) auf heutiger Neckarauer Gemarkung. Urkundlich erwähnt wird Neckarau aber erstmals 871 als Naucrauia. 771 wird das Dorf Hermsheim (Herimundesheim), wahrscheinlich im Gewann Bösfeld östlich des heutigen Neuhermsheim gelegen, erstmals im Lorscher Codex erwähnt. 1212 schenkte Kaiser Friedrich II. Neckarau dem Bischof von Worms. 1294–1365 veränderte der Neckar seinen Lauf und mündet seitdem nördlich von Mannheim in den Rhein. Das Dorf Hermsheim wurde aufgegeben, die Einwohner zogen nach Neckarau. Regionale Bedeutung erlangte die 1349 am Rhein im heutigen Stadtteil Lindenhof errichtete Zollburg Eichelsheim, die den Rheinschiffern einen Obolus abverlangte. 1415 wurde in ihr der abgesetzte Papst Johannes XXIII. im Auftrag des Kaisers Sigismund gefangen gehalten. Durch den Sieg in der Schlacht bei Seckenheim 1462 über das Heer seiner verbündeten Gegner, des Grafen von Württemberg, des Markgrafen von Baden und des Bischofs von Metz, begründete Kurfürst Friedrich von der Pfalz „der Siegreiche“ die pfälzische Vormachtstellung am mittleren Oberrhein. 1496 kam der heutige Ortsteil Neckarau zum Oberamt Heidelberg. 1577 gab es dort 101 Haushalte. 1566 zählte auch Mannheim mit 130 steuerzahlenden Haushaltsvorständen (etwa 700 Einwohner) zu den größten Dörfern des Oberamts Heidelberg. 1689 wurde Neckarau zerstört. 1817 gab es 1.253 Einwohner. In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts siedelten sich dort ebenfalls viele Industriebetriebe an. 1899 wurde Neckarau – als damals größtes badisches Dorf – zu Mannheim eingemeindet. Entstehung einer Stadt miniatur|[[Mannheimer Rheinschanze|Rheinschanze und Zitadelle Mannheim im Jahr 1620]] 1606 legte Kurfürst Friedrich IV. von der Pfalz den Grundstein zum Bau der Zitadelle Friedrichsburg und beauftragte den holländischen Festungsarchitekten Bartel Janson, die Stadt zu erweitern. Die damalige Planung eines gitterförmigen Straßennetzes für die mit der Festung verbundene Bürgerstadt Mannheim ist bis heute erhalten geblieben. Auf diese in etwa gleich großen Baublöcke ist die Bezeichnung Quadratestadt zurückzuführen. Am 24. Januar 1607 erhielt Mannheim von Kurfürst Friedrich IV. die Stadtprivilegien. 1622, während des Dreißigjährigen Krieges (1618–1648), zerstörte Tilly, Heerführer der katholischen Liga, Stadt und Festung. Bis zum Ende des Dreißigjährigen Krieges wurde Mannheim noch mehrfach besetzt und verwüstet. 1652 verlieh Kurfürst Karl Ludwig von der Pfalz erweiterte Stadtprivilegien, um den Wiederaufbau zu begünstigen. Doch bereits 1689 im Pfälzischen Erbfolgekrieg zerstörten französische Truppen Mannheim. 1692 errichten auf dem rechten Neckarufer zurückgekehrte Bürger die Siedlung Neu-Mannheim, die 1697 durch einen Brand größtenteils vernichtet wurde. Kurfürst Johann Wilhelm forderte zum Wiederaufbau der Stadt auf. Um die geflohenen Bürger zur Rückkehr zu bewegen und neue Zuwanderer anzuziehen, erließ der Kurfürst 1698 nochmals erweiterte Privilegien. 1709 wurde die Festung Friedrichsburg mit der Stadt Mannheim vereinigt. Kultureller und politischer Aufstieg der Stadt miniatur|Schlossbau um 1725 1720 verlegte Kurfürst Karl Philipp die Hofhaltung und die Staatsverwaltung von Heidelberg nach Mannheim und begann den Schlossbau (abgeschlossen 1760). Mannheim wurde Residenzstadt der Kurpfalz. Es begann eine kurze, aber glanzvolle Prachtzeit der jungen Stadt. Der kurpfälzische Hof förderte Kunst und Musik, Wissenschaft und Handel. Aus ganz Europa strömten die Talente nach Mannheim, um am Hof des Kurfürsten zu weilen. Besondere Wirksamkeit entfaltete die Mannheimer Schule der frühen Klassik, die Hofkapellmeister Johann Stamitz (* 1717 in Deutschbrod/Böhmen) um 1750 gründete. Die ursprüngliche Orchesterschule wurde neben jener in Wien und den Bachsöhnen einer der wichtigsten „Trendsetter“ im Übergang von der Musik des Spätbarock zur Wiener Klassik. Ihretwegen kam der junge Mozart 1777 für ein Jahr nach Mannheim (wo er sich erstmals ernsthaft verliebte – in Aloysia Weber, die Schwester seiner späteren Frau). Johann Christian Cannabich, der Leiter des inzwischen berühmten Mannheimer Orchesters, nahm Mozart freundschaftlich auf. Die Mannheimer Bemühungen zur Schaffung einer deutschen Oper erwiesen sich für Mozart als sehr fruchtbar. In dieser Zeit entstanden bekannte Bauwerke wie das Kaufhaus in N 1 am Paradeplatz, mit dessen Bau nach Plänen von Alessandro Galli da Bibiena begonnen wurde (vollendet 1747). Der Grundstein zur 1760 vollendeten Jesuitenkirche, der größten Barockkirche am Oberrhein, wurde gelegt. 1763 stiftete Kurfürst Karl Theodor die kurpfälzische Akademie der Wissenschaften und 1775 die Deutsche Gesellschaft. Christian Mayer bezog 1774 die neuerbaute Mannheimer Sternwarte. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Friedrich Schiller, Friedrich Gottlieb Klopstock, Gotthold Ephraim Lessing und Christoph Martin Wieland weilten in Mannheim. In diese Zeit fällt auch die erste freimaurerische Tätigkeit in Mannheim. Wurzeln lassen sich bis 1727 zurückverfolgen. Die Freimaurerloge Carl zur Eintracht, welche 1756 gegründet wurde, geht auf diese Zeit zurück und existiert bis heute fort. Die Stadt zählte in der Jahrhundertmitte über 25.000 Einwohner. Verlust der politischen Stellung miniatur|Belagerung Mannheims 1794/95 Um seine bayerische Erbschaft antreten zu können, musste Karl Theodor 1778 die Residenz nach München verlegen. Wolfgang Heribert Freiherr von Dalberg wurde mit der Leitung des Nationaltheaters betraut, das der Kurfürst als Ausgleich für den Wegzug des Hofes in Mannheim bestehen ließ. Trotzdem begann ein wirtschaftlicher und kultureller Aderlass. Zwischen 1790 und 1794 wurde der Neckar reguliert und begradigt. 1795 wurde Mannheim im Ersten Koalitionskrieg von den Franzosen besetzt; bei der Rückeroberung durch österreichische Truppen erlitt die Stadt durch Artilleriebeschuss schwere Zerstörungen. Ab 1799 wurden die Festungsanlagen geschleift (bis 1821). Die Kurpfalz wurde 1803 im Zuge des Reichsdeputationshauptschlusses als eigenständiges Territorium aufgelöst und Mannheim fiel in der Folge an Baden, in dem es – geografisch an den nordwestlichen Rand gedrängt – den Status einer Grenzstadt einnahm. Nach dem Verlust der Residenz 1778 musste Mannheim nun auch auf die Funktion als Hauptstadt verzichten, was zunächst einen weiteren demographischen wie auch wirtschaftlichen Aderlass zur Folge hatte. Als entscheidend für die weitere strukturelle Entwicklung der Stadt erwies sich hingegen die Wiedereinführung des Neckarstapels sowie die Bestimmung Mannheims als eine der drei ausschließlichen Ein- und Ausladestellen am badischen Rheinufer. Damit wurden entscheidende Voraussetzungen gelegt für den späteren Aufstieg Mannheims zur führenden südwestdeutschen Handelsstadt, der 1840 mit der Anlage des Rheinhafens zusätzliche Dynamik gewann. 1817 wurde von Karl Drais, damals noch Freiherr, in Mannheim mit der Draisine das erste Zweirad als Ersatz für verhungerte Pferde getestet, auf der Strecke zwischen dem Schloss und dem heutigen Stadtteil Rheinau. 1819 ermordete der demokratische Burschenschafter Karl Ludwig Sand aus politischen Gründen den reaktionären Schriftsteller und russischen Staatsrat August von Kotzebue. Die Tat löste in den Staaten des Deutschen Bundes Unterdrückungsmaßnahmen gegen nationale und liberale Bestrebungen aus (Karlsbader Beschlüsse). Der erneute wirtschaftliche Aufschwung miniatur|[[Karl Mathy spricht vom Balkon des Mannheimer Rathauses, von der Mannheimer Bürgerwehr vor protestierenden Anhängern Heckers geschützt.]] 1828 wurde am Rhein ein Freihafen eröffnet. 1831 wurde durch den Abschluss der ersten Rheinschifffahrtskonvention (Mainzer Akte) Mannheim Endpunkt der Großschifffahrt auf dem Rhein. Es begann eine weitere Blütezeit Mannheims, die vom wirtschaftlichen Aufstieg des Bürgertums geprägt war. 1840 wurde der Rheinhafen, sowie die erste badische Eisenbahnlinie von Mannheim nach Heidelberg eröffnet. Die Badische Hauptbahn war mit einer Spurweite von 1600 mm gebaut, weswegen später ein Umbau auf Normalspur nötig wurde. 1848 war Mannheim ein Mittelpunkt der politischen und revolutionären Bewegung (siehe auch Märzrevolution). Am 27. Februar fand hier die erste Volksversammlung in Baden statt. Aus der Quadratestadt kamen prominente gemäßigte Liberale wie Friedrich Daniel Bassermann, Karl Mathy und Alexander von Soiron, Männer der Mitte wie Lorenz Brentano, aber auch radikale Demokraten wie Karl Blind, Friedrich Hecker oder Gustav von Struve. Nach Niederschlagung des badischen Volksaufstands 1849 wurden zahlreiche Revolutionäre standrechtlich erschossen, so in Mannheim Karl Höfer, Valentin Streuber und Adolf von Trützschler. 1863 wurde das Stadtamt Mannheim mit Gemeinden des aufgehobenen Amtes Ladenburg zum Bezirksamt Mannheim vereinigt. miniatur|hochkant|Mannheim, historische Karte (1880) 1865 gründete Friedrich Engelhorn die Badische Anilin- und Soda-Fabrik (BASF), die dann allerdings später nach Ludwigshafen am Rhein verlegt wurde. Aus der Farbenfabrik wurde bis heute das größte Chemieunternehmen der Welt. 1868 wurde die revidierte Rheinschifffahrtsakte in Mannheim unterzeichnet. Die Mannheimer Akte bildet bis heute die Rechtsgrundlage der freien Rheinschifffahrt. Der Vorläufer der Straßenbahn, die Pferdeeisenbahn wurde 1878 eröffnet. 1880 wurde von Werner von Siemens der erste elektrische Aufzug in Mannheim vorgestellt. 1886 ließ Carl Benz sein „Veloziped mit Ligroingasmotor“ patentieren und machte am 3. Juli seine erste Probefahrt: die Geburtsstunde des Automobils. Am 5. August 1888 absolvierte seine Frau Bertha Benz die erste Überlandfahrt eines Autos mit beiden Söhnen am Steuer nach Pforzheim. 1895 erwarb die Stadt von Sandhofen die Friesenheimer Insel und begann mit dem Bau des Industriehafens. Die Eingemeindung Käfertals (1897) brachte das Industriegebiet Waldhof zu Mannheim. Die Stadt zählte nun über 100.000 Einwohner. Bis 1913 folgten die Eingemeindungen Neckaraus (1899), Feudenheims (1910) sowie Sandhofens und des Rheinau-Gebiets (1913). Die Gemarkungsfläche der Stadt vergrößerte sich um fast 350 Prozent. Man sprach in dieser Zeit vom amerikanischen Wachstum. Zwischen 1867 und 1930 fand eine Verneunfachung der Einwohner von Mannheim und Ludwigshafen, das sich aus der alten Mannheimer Rheinschanze entwickelte, von 42.000 auf 385.000 statt. Der erste Abschnitt der elektrischen Straßenbahn ging 1900 in Betrieb. miniatur|Gebäude des ehemaligen Bezirksamtes Mannheim (1906), heute Sitz des Polizeipräsidiums Mannheim 1907 feierte Mannheim sein 300-jähriges Stadtjubiläum. Die Kunsthalle wurde eröffnet. Großherzog Friedrich I. von Baden weihte den Industriehafen ein. Dort siedelten sich eine Reihe wichtiger Unternehmen an und Mannheim wurde zur wichtigsten Industrie- und Handelsstadt des Südwestens. 20. Jahrhundert nach Jahren sortiert * 1900: Die schweizerische Firma Brown, Boveri & Cie. KG verlegt ihre deutsche Fabrikation von Frankfurt nach Mannheim (BBC Mannheim, ABB) * 1900: Alfred Kander eröffnet in T 1 das erste Warenhaus. * 1901: Die erste elektrische Straßenbahnlinie (davor bereits seit 1870 eine Pferdebahn) * 1903: Die Festhalle Rosengarten wird eingeweiht. * 1905: Die Handelshochschule nimmt ihren Lehrbetrieb auf. 1967 wird daraus die Universität. * 1909: Mannheim feiert sein 300-jähriges Stadtjubiläum u.a. mit einer „Internationalen Kunst- und Großen Gartenbau-Ausstellung“. Die Kunsthalle von Hermann Billing wird eröffnet. * 1909: Mannheim bekommt einen Industriehafen. * 1910: Julia Lanz wird Ehrenbürgerin (erstmals eine Frau). * 1911: Am 17. Oktober startet ein Luftschiff in Rheinau zum ersten Probeflug. * 1912: Die neue Hauptfeuerwache in der Neckarstadt wird eingeweiht. * 1915: Die Stadt wird erstmals von Flugzeugen bombardiert. Bis Kriegsende gibt es bei insgesamt 46 Luftangriffe neun Tote und 22 Verletzte. * 1919: Erstmals in Deutschland werden Frauen in Parlamente, in Mannheim zur badischen Landesversammlung gewählt, darunter die Mannheimerinnen Therese Blase (SPD) und Maria Rigel (Zentrum). Auch in der 96-köpfigen Stadtverordnetenversammlung gibt es acht Frauen, in dem Stadtrat Auguste Maué (USPD). * 1920: Das Herschelbad wird in U3 eröffnet. * 1921 : Die Großkraftwerk Mannheim AG wird gegründet. * 1922 : Das Städtische Krankenhaus wird eingeweiht (heute "Klinikum Mannheim, Universitätsklinikum"). * 1923 : Französische Truppen besetzen bis 1924 die Häfen, das Schloss und Teile der Stadt. * 1925: Viel beachtete Ausstellung „Neue Sachlichkeit“ in der Kunsthalle * 1926: bei Neuostheim wird der Flughafen Mannheim-Ludwigshafen-Heidelberg eröffnet. * 1926: Die Firmen Benz & Co. und Daimler schließen sich zur Daimler-Benz AG mit Sitz in Untertürkheim zusammen. * 1927: ein erster Abschnitt des Neckarkanals wird eröffnet. * 1928: Hermann Heimerich wird Oberbürgermeister (SPD). Wird 1949 bis 1955 erneut gewählt. * 1929: Eingemeindung von Wallstadt * 1930: Eingemeindungen von Friedrichsfeld und Seckenheim. * 1935: Die Autobahn Heidelberg-Mannheim-Darmstadt wird eingeweiht. * 1938 - 9./10. November: Die Synagoge in F 2 wird verwüstet. In der Zeit bis 1940 können noch rund 4 000 "jüdische" Mannheimer ins Ausland fliehen. Dann werden fast 2 000 Mannheimer "Juden" (nach NS-Definition) von den Nazis in das Internierungslager Gurs (nach dem Sieg über Fr. n. Südwestfrankreich) deportiert. * 1940 - 16. Dezember: Mannheim wird als erste deutsche Stadt im Zweiten Weltkrieg mit einem Flächenbombardent angegriffen. Mannheim war auch nachts für die RAF leicht zu finden und wurde danach bei insgesamt 150 weiteren Luftangriffen getroffen. Dabei wurden geschätzt 25 553 Tonnen Bomben über die Stadt abgeworfen. Volker Keller: Mannheim im Bombenkrieg 1940 - 1945. Wartberg Verlag , 2003. ISBN 3831313725 Der erste Angriff galt als Antwort auf das Bombardement der Stadt Coventry. 134 Maschinen flogen über Mannheim. Die Bilanz ihrer Bomben waren 34 Tote und 1266 obdachlose Menschen. In der Folge wurden in der Stadt zahlreiche Bunker und andere Schutzbauten errichtet. * 1945 : Am 29. März besetzen die von Norden her anrückenden US-Truppen die Stadt. * 1949: Der VfR Mannheim wird Deutscher Fußballmeister. Ein erster Maimarkt nach dem Weltkrieg findet statt. * 1953 : Das Bibliographische Institut (BI; heute die Nachfolgegesellschaft des Duden-Verlags) kommt von Leipzig nach Mannheim. * 1957 : Der Neubau des Nationaltheaters auf dem Goetheplatz wird eingeweiht. * 1961 : Die Erdölraffinerie Mannheim GmbH wird gegründet. * 1964 : Der neue Stadtteil Vogelstang wird gebaut. * 1972: Kurt-Schumacher-Brücke als zweiter Rheinübergang im Stadtgebiet. * 1976: Mit dem Bau der Schnellbahnstrecke Mannheim-Stuttgart wird begonnen. Das Zentralinstitut für seelische Gesundheit (ZI) in J 5 wird eröffnet. * 1986: Das private Rhein-Neckar-Fernsehen (RNF) geht auf Sendung (bei RTL plus). * 8. Februar 1988: Die BBC fusioniert mit der schwedischen ASEA zur ABB (Asea Brown Boveri). * 1990: Das Landesmuseum für Technik und Arbeit wird eröffnet (heute: Technoseum). * 1991: Das Stadthaus wird auf dem Quadrat N1 fertig gestellt. Das Jüdisches Gemeindezentrum mit Synagoge wird wieder in F3 eingeweiht. * 1996: Die Herrenmannschaft des TK Grün-Weiß gewinnt zum dritten Mal die deutsche Tennis-Meisterschaft (davor 1922 und 1993). * 30. Juni 1999: Die in der ABB Kraftwerke AG gebündelte Kraftwerkssparte der ABB wird mit denjenigen des französischen Konzerns Alstom zusammengeführt. Die ABB Kraftwerke AG wurde zunächst als Joint Venture in ABB Alstom Power umbenannt, kurze Zeit später in Alstom (Schweiz) (zurück-)umbenannt. Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg wurde Mannheim infolge der französischen Besetzung des linksrheinischen Gebiets zur Grenzstadt. 1921 stellte die Heinrich Lanz AG den ersten selbstfahrenden Rohölschlepper (Bulldog) für den landwirtschaftlichen Gebrauch vor und löste damit eine Revolution in der maschinengestützten Landwirtschaft aus. 1924 wurde das Bezirksamt Mannheim um die Gemeinden des aufgelösten Bezirksamts Schwetzingen erweitert. 1925 zeigte die von Gustav Hartlaub geleitete Kunsthalle die Ausstellung Neue Sachlichkeit, die damit einer bedeutenden Kunstrichtung der 1920er Jahre den Namen gab. 1928 wurde mit Hermann Heimerich erstmals ein Sozialdemokrat zum Oberbürgermeister gewählt. Mit Friedrichsfeld und Seckenheim war 1930 der Prozess der Eingemeindungen abgeschlossen. Mannheim im Dritten Reich Nachdem am 30. Januar 1933 die Nachricht von Hitlers Ernennung zum Reichskanzler in Mannheim eintraf, zogen zirka 700 NSDAP-Anhänger durch die Stadt. Der Widerstand von Kommunisten und Sozialdemokraten mit Gegendemonstrationen in den ersten Tagen nach der Machtergreifung ebbte im Vorfeld der Reichstagswahl 1933 begleitet von Zeitungsverboten und Verhaftungen, Benachteiligungen und Eingeschüchterungen stark ab. Die NSDAP in Mannheim ging mit 35,5 Prozent der Stimmen als stärkste Partei aus den Stadtratwahlen hervor. Am 6. März 1933 wurde am Rathaus die Hakenkreuzflagge gehisst, am 9. März schleppten SA-Männer den noch amtierenden Oberbürgermeister und Sozialdemokraten Hermann Heimerich auf den Rathaus-Balkon. Er muste dort der Verbrennung der schwarz-rot-goldenen Flagge der Republik zusehen. Nervlich geschwächt, nach diesen Vorfällen, wurde er am 12.3. im Krankenhaus in Schutzhaft genommen.http://verlag-regionalkultur.de/media/pdf/bib_772-3.pdfHermann Heimerich. Ein Mannheimer Oberbürgermeister im Spiegel seines Nachlasses. Autor: Tarokic, Angelika. Erscheinungsjahr: 2006, ISBN 978-3-926260-70-3 Mannheim wurde „gleichgeschaltet“ und aus den beiden Bezirksämtern Mannheim und Weinheim entstand 1936 der Landkreis Mannheim. 1939 schied die Stadt aus dem Landkreis Mannheim aus und wurde eine kreisfreie Stadt, blieb aber Sitz des Landkreises Mannheim. Nach der Verwüstung der Haupt-, der Klaus- und der Feudenheimer Synagoge wurden 1940 fast 2.000 Mannheimer jüdischen Glaubens in das deutsche Internierungslager Gurs nach Frankreich deportiert (Wagner-Bürckel-Aktion). Dort starben viele an unbehandelten Krankheiten und Unterernährung. Viele wurden von dort 1941/42 in die Vernichtungslager des Ostens verschleppt und ermordet. Im September 1944 wurde im Stadtteil Sandhofen ein Außenlager des Konzentrationslagers Natzweiler-Struthof errichtet. Darin waren 1.060 polnische Häftlinge als Zwangsarbeiter untergebracht, die bei Daimler-Benz eingesetzt wurden. Während des Zweiten Weltkriegs wurde Mannheim aufgrund der ständigen Luftangriffe auf die Industrie-, Gleisanlagen und Wohnviertel fast völlig zerstört (Luftangriffe auf Mannheim). Am 17. März 1945 erklärte Dwight D. Eisenhower das Stadtgebiet Mannheims zur Kampfzone, wenngleich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf pfälzischer Seite gekämpft wurde. Die Bevölkerung verließ daraufhin zu großen Teilen die Stadt in Richtung Odenwald, so dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich weniger als 100.000 Menschen in Mannheim gelebt haben. Am 22. März überquerten die Amerikaner den Rhein bei Oppenheim und kurz darauf (26. März) auch bei Worms. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren bereits alle Rheinbrücken in dieser Region gesprengt, lediglich die Brücke bei Germersheim blieb bis zum 24. März als Rückzugsmöglichkeit intakt. Aus den gebildeten Brückenköpfen stießen die Amerikaner aus Norden Richtung Mannheim vor. Am Mittwoch, dem 28. März 1945 fand die erste telefonische Kapitulation in der Geschichte statt. Über eine intakt gebliebene Leitung von der Innenstadt in das Wasserwerk Käfertal handelte Gretje Ahlrichs, eine Telefonistin der Stadt Mannheim, mit den im Wasserwerk befindlichen Amerikanern eine Feuerpause aus, die sie nutzen konnte, um einen der wenigen noch nicht geflohenen Mitarbeiter der Stadtverwaltung ans Telefon zu holen, der befugt war, die Kapitulation der Stadt auszuhandeln. Am Donnerstag, dem 29. März besetzten US-Truppen die Innenstadt. Am Karfreitag, den 30. März 1945, war ganz Mannheim besetzt.Stadtarchiv Mannheim, Chronikstar Suchbegriffe Datum 1945/03/28, 1945/03/29, 1945/03/30 Die amerikanische Militärregierung setzte Josef Braun am 31. März 1945 als Oberbürgermeister ein.Stadtarchiv Mannheim, Chronikstar Suchbegriff Datum 1945/03/31 Wiederaufbau bis heute Eine Reihe wichtiger Nato- und amerikanischer militärischer Einrichtungen befanden sich seit Kriegsende in Mannheim, so das Hauptquartier des 5th Signal Command, es war das Telekommunikationskommando der United States Army in Europa. Nur mühsam setzte der Wiederaufbau der Stadt ein. Schloss und Wasserturm wurden wiederaufgebaut, das Nationaltheater an neuer Stelle errichtet. Immer noch herrschte Wohnungsnot. Daher wurden in rascher Abfolge neue Wohngebiete (Waldhof-Ost, Vogelstang, Herzogenried, Neckaruferbebauung) erschlossen. 1967 wurde Mannheim Universitätsstadt und beherbergt heute eine Reihe weiterer Hochschulen, darunter eine Berufsakademie und eine Fachhochschule, sowie die Fachhochschulen des Bundes. Bei der Kreisreform zum 1. Januar 1973 wurde der Landkreis Mannheim mit dem Landkreis Heidelberg und Teilen des Landkreises Sinsheim zum Rhein-Neckar-Kreis vereinigt. Mannheim verlor nach über 170 Jahren den Sitz eines Amtes beziehungsweise Landkreises, da Heidelberg Sitz des neuen Landkreises wurde. Die Stadt selbst blieb aber kreisfrei. Als „Entschädigung“ hierfür wurde Mannheim Sitz der neugebildeten Region Unterer Neckar (heute Region Rhein-Neckar). 1975 bildete die Bundesgartenschau mit einem sommerlangen Fest einen Glanzpunkt in Luisen- und Herzogenriedpark. In jenen Jahren wurden eine Reihe baulicher Maßnahmen umgesetzt: der Fernmeldeturm wurde errichtet, eine zweite Rheinbrücke (Kurt-Schumacher-Brücke) wurde gebaut, die „Planken“ wurden zur Fußgängerzone, der neue Rosengarten wurde eingeweiht, der Aerobus schwebte durch Mannheim. Auch in den 1980er und 1990er Jahren wurde eine Reihe von Großprojekten verwirklicht: Planetarium an der Augustaanlage, Kunsthallenerweiterung, neues Reiß-Museum, Stadthaus, neues Maimarktgelände, Synagoge, Yavuz-Sultan-Selim-Moschee, Landesmuseum für Technik und Arbeit, Carl-Benz-Stadion, Fahrlachtunnel. Wirtschaftlich prägten in der jüngeren Vergangenheit die Abnahme der industriellen Arbeitsplätze Mannheim. Die Stadt versuchte mit der Ausweisung von Gewerbegebieten und der Ansiedlung von Dienstleistungsunternehmen entgegenzuwirken. Paradebeispiel ist der Bau des rautenförmigen Victoria-Hochhaus 2001 im Lindenhof, eines der höchsten Gebäude der Stadt (27 Obergeschosse). Im Hinblick auf das 400. Stadtjubiläum 2007 wurden ab 2000 einige städtebauliche Aktivitäten umgesetzt: SAP-Arena mit Anschluss an den neuen Stadtbahnring Ost, Sanierung der Fußgängerzone Breite Straße, des Zeughauses und des Schlosses, komplette Umgestaltung des Alten Messplatzes und die Stadtbahnneubaustrecke Schafweide. Literatur * Johann Seobaldus Fabricius: Hist. P. P. Manhemium et Lutrea Caesarea sive de utriusque urbis originibus, incrementis et instauratione nova. Browne, Heidelberg 1656 (Geschichte Mannheims und Kaiserslauterns, Digitalisat) * Gustav Wiederkehr: Mannheim in Sage und Geschichte. Mannheim 1907. (Neuauflage Ubstadt-Weiher 1999, ISBN 3-89735-120-X) * Friedrich Walter: Mannheim in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. 2 Bände. Mannheim 1907. * Friedrich Walter: Schicksal einer deutschen Stadt. 2 Bände. Fritz Knapp, Frankfurt 1949–50. * Friedrich Walter: Aufgabe und Vermächtnis einer deutschen Stadt. Frankfurt 1952. * Hansjörg Probst: Kleine Mannheimer Stadtgeschichte. Friedrich Pustet, Regensburg 2005, ISBN 3-7917-1972-6. * Richard Zahlten: Dr. Johanna Geissmar: Von Mannheim nach Heidelberg und über den Schwarzwald durch Gurs nach Auschwitz-Birkenau. 1877–1942. Einer jüdischen Ärztin 60 Jahre danach zum Gedenken. Hartung-Gorre Verlag. 2001, ISBN 3-89649-661-1. * Hansjörg Probst (Hrsg. im Auftrag der Gesellschaft der Freunde Mannheims und der Ehemaligen Kurpfalz – Mannheimer Altertumsverein von 1859 (MAV) und der Reiss-Engelhorn-Museen (Rem)): Mannheim vor der Stadtgründung. 4 Bände, Regensburg 2006–2008, ISBN 978-3-7917-2074-6. * Nieß, Caroli dreibändiges Geschichtsbuch Mannheims.'' 3 Bände, Verlag Regionalkultur, Ubstadt-Weiher 2007–2009, Bd. 1, ISBN 978-3-89735-470-8; Bd. 2, ISBN 978-3-89735-471-5; Bd. 3, ISBN 978-3-89735-472-2.'' Zur Bau- und Architekturgeschichte * Stadtarchiv Mannheim, Mannheimer Architektur- u. Bauarchiv e. V. (Hrsg.): Architektur in Mannheim… 1907–2007, 5 Bände alle bei Verlag Edition Quadrat, Mannheim. ** … 1918–1939 von Monika Ryll (Bearbeitung), Claudia Brandt, Aina Hedström, Gudrun Höhl, Volker Keller, Barbara Kilian, Christmut Präger, Helga Purm, Hanspeter Rings. 1994, ISBN 3-923003-59-5. Rezension bei zum.de ** Andreas Schenk: Bauten für Verwaltung, Handel und Gewerbe. 2000, ISBN 3-923003-83-8. ** Andreas Schenk: Bauten für Bildung, Kultus, Kunst und Kultur. ISBN 3-923003-85-4. * Andreas Schenk: Bauten für Wohnen, Soziales, Plä * Sonja Steiner-Welz, Reinhard Welz: Mannheim: Villen und Landhäuser. Vermittlerverlag Mannheim, 2001 * Wiltrud Her: Die Arbeiten des Nicolas de Pigage in den ehemals kurpfälzischen [[Kategorie:GeschichteResidenzen Mannheim und Schwetzingen. 1987, ISBN 3-88462-909-3. * Gerhard Widder, Jörg Schadt, Monika Ryll von Brandt: Kaufhaus, Rathaus, Stadthaus in Mannheim. Bauten im Widerspruch zwischen Obrigkeit und Bürgerschaft. K F v Taschenbuch, 1991. Weblinks * Chronik Stadt Mannheim * Stadtgeschichte Mannheim * [http://www.zeit.de/2002/06/200206_a-mannheim.xml Das Mannheimer Experiment – Einwanderung, Zuwanderung, Multikulti in Deutschland? Die Stadt zwischen Rhein und Neckar hat im 17. Jahrhundert gezeigt, dass es geht.] In: Die Zeit, Nr. 6/2002 Einzelnachweise Kategorie: (Mannheim